Dancing With Cinderelle
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: A special moment between Ash and his daughter, Elle.


**A.N. So I should say that I own not pokemon nor Cinderella. I just want to say This is a cute little story based around Ash and Elle, his daughter. ****The underlined is Elle****, and regular is Ash. WARNING: Sorta sad especally if your a dad. reviews are nice. See if you catch the reference. this is the youtube video to Cinderella watch?v=nrWMBC6yoME (Also thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX for helping me with this story. Thanks!)**

I smile as I twirl thinking about how much fun I'm having. I'm twirling and singing to evrey song that comes on. As my hair whips my face and I'm getting dizzy when I see my Daddy sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. I smile as I get an idea.

I'm so tired. I have to much on my plate right now. I just got back from work and I still have to finnish my Poke Report that I have to turn in at the Legue. I smile as l look over to my daughter, Elle. She's just twirling in her Cinderella dress with matching wand in hand, grinning like theres no tomorow. She looks so happy and carefree, sorta like me at her age. I wish I could have more time for her but maby after this report we can go hang out and play.

I don't wan't to go back to work this late at night.l Iove being the Pokemon master and getting to hang out with all my pokemon as a living but It can be SO stressful and busy. Just then I feel a slight tug on my pants leg. I then noticed that the music had stopped. When I looked down to see my babys face looking at me. She says,"Daddy? Can you help me?

So then I tell my daddy," Prince Charming invited me to the ball at his house and I need to learn how to dance real soon. Can you help me daddy?" then I used my puppy dog face. "Please? Daddy, Please."

So I picked her up and held her close. then I started to twirl.As I was twirlling with my girl I felt like I was dancing with Cinderella. We were laughing and singing to Beauty and the Beast. I was thinking about how soon she'd be grown up and how I should cherrish this time. Then Misty yelled "Dinner!" just as the song finnished. I put Elle down and asked her if she was hungry. "Starved!" She replyed happliy. "Than you better hurry. You know mommy wouln't wait for us forever." She grinned as she raced off to tell Misty about our dance. I stood there for a full moment silently hoping for her never to grow up. Then she ran back in and hugged me tightly."I forgot. I love you, Daddy."

16 years later

"Do you like?" I ask my dad as I twirl for him. It was a lime green dress that hung off of my sholder tied together with a cream colored belt. I simply love it. He has a far away look in his eyes as he looks at me smiling. He tells me,"You look quite beautiful in that." My mom says "You look Wonderful in that! now who did you say the guy was?" I look at my dad as I say,"His name is Niles Smith and,Dad, he's really nice. my dad replys,I know he is, if you chose him." then he kisses the top of my head. After that I tell him "Dad prom is one week away and I need to practice if I want to know how to dance by then so will you please help me?"

She asks me if I could help her with her dancing. I remeber how she asked me the same question when she was 4. How I held her in my arms and we danced to Beauty and the Beast song. So I said of course.So I put my hands on her sholders and she put her hands on my waist and agein I felt as if I was was dancing with Cinderella_._Elle just looked so pretty in her dress that she was going to wear to prom. I think What happened to my little princess? She's grown up so soon then she'll get married

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

Misty interuppted my thoughts as the music ended buy saying ,"Come on now, lets get you out of that dress." Elle ran of after Misty and I got back to thinking That she grew up to be a beautiful young woman. Than she ran back in to the room and said,"I forgot to say thanks. I love you dad."

9 Years later

She arrived in her boy friends car at 3:00 in the afternoon. they had gone out to lunch and now she was over here visiting because it was thanksgiving break at the University of New Bark got out of his Hyundai Sonata and walked over to the door. I opened it."Hey Dad!" Elle squeled. "Get Mom! I got some big news!" but Misty was already at the door. "Well, I'm getting married!" Misy was exited but I had already seen the a few seconds than came in and told us all what they had planned, Where the wedding was going to take place (The lovgoode Mantion), and what she would wear(Misty's dress) and then showed us her ring. I smiled and nodded at all the right places still dazed. But then, for the last time, She asks me

"Fauther, the wedding's still nine months away But I need to practice my dancing today. Please?"

Of course I said yes. Shes my baby. And with that I held her hand in mine and put my arm around her waist and

So danced with Cinderella agein 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight And she'll be gone...


End file.
